Fallen Power
by Wonderland Beauty
Summary: Rebecca has fallen into Wonderland, teaming up with Hatter to save her world and the world of Wonderland. As Hatter and Rebecca work together, new feelings arise between them. Rated M in case of the future.


**Why hello! Well, this is my first story on here, and it was made completely from my imagination, with the help of Alice in Wonderland installments. I do not own anything from Wonderland, so please, don't sue me! I hope you enjoy this story! **

_Many years ago, a young girl named Alice fell down the Rabbit Hole and found herself in the world of Wonderland. But, soon enough, Alice grew up into a woman, having children and marrying a strict man. Alice shared her adventures in Wonderland with her husband, but he found her childish, so she was forced to forget about the wonderful place that she once knew as a child. Alice wrote a diary as she grew up, writing down each detailed adventure in the journal. Alice's childhood friend was the man known as Lewis Carroll, though his true identity was hidden from the world because of Alice. Carroll was the holder of Wonderland's magic, in other words, Carroll never aged, staying in his adult body, keeping himself busy wherever he was. Never marrying or having any children, he sat…waiting…waiting for someone to reach the entrance of Wonderland, wanting some magic. _

_Decades later, a young woman and her mother move into the house that Alice once lived in as a woman. The young woman was in her late teens, her name being Rebecca, full of imagination and education. Her mother was strict, the same place as Alice's husband. One day, Rebecca finds Alice's old diary hidden in the floorboards of her room. Rebecca read the whole diary, curious as to how this place could be real…And if it was, maybe it would be interesting to find this so called 'Wonderland'…_

Wonderland? A real place full of nonsense and fun? Sounds like my kind of place, I thought, flipping the book with my fingers. This book was small, almost the size of my hand, so I was surprised that anyone could write in it. This girl, Alice, didn't seem at all crazy, since she was pretty logical in this strange place, so it had to be real! It had to be!

I must find it…

But, I have to sneak past my mother. However can I accomplish that? And, not to mention I have to find this Lewis Carroll person. Where could I possibly find him?

I headed down the stairs, coming up with a plan to escape my mother's raging stare. I thought of an excuse, but I was praying that it would work. I found mother in the kitchen, getting ready to go to work. She heard me enter, spinning around to eye me as I walked in. I held the book behind my back, hoping to keep at least one little secret from her.

"What is it, Rebecca?" she asked, her stern look torturing.

"Kallie is asking if I can spend the night over at her house. She's home alone and it's really freaking her out, but she has to stay home to watch the dog," I lied through my teeth.

Mother speculated me, searching for any sign of fear to say that I'm lying. She found nothing, agreeing. "Sure, darling. Stay however long she needs you."

I kissed her on the cheek, running outside before she could change her mind. I took out my cell phone and called Kallie, telling her of the situation, hoping she would lie for me.

"Yeah, of course, Becca," Kallie said, sweet as ever. "But what are really doing then?"

"I just need to take a breather," I said, honestly.

"Sure, no problem," Kallie was one of my closest friends, and she was one of them that understood how much I hated living under my mother's eyes.

With no questions, I skidded down the sidewalk, getting as far away as possible before opening the book that I was hiding in my back pocket. Flipping through the pages, I noted that Alice was saying that Carroll lived in a house of his own, in the middle of nowhere, and was often found in his study. I took the directions, watching each step I took carefully. In case of something creepy to happen, I had to memorize my way back home.

I was led into the dead of forest, completely silent except for the few noises of creatures I couldn't figure out. As I continued straight on, as it says in the directions, I saw a house appearing. It was large, made completely out of brick with some wood boards, large windows almost reaching the roof and a storybook resemblance. I felt like I was looking at a real life version of Snow White's cottage.

I knocked on the door, three times to be exact, waiting for some reply. When I gave up and started to walk away, I heard the door creak behind me. I took me a minute before I decided to turn around, finding Lewis Carroll standing on the porch before me. He was handsome, very tall and lean, short tangled brown hair and forest green eyes. Just staring into his eyes, I felt like I was safe and reassured. His astonished expression is what me watch him with a questioning look.

"Are you here for what I think you are?" His voice was deep and soft.

"Wonderland? Yes, I have come to see this mysterious place," I said, kindly.

Carroll shook his head, shocked. "How did you find me?"

I held up Alice's journal, waving it. "This diary gave me the directions."

Carroll strutted up to me, snatching the journal from my hands and skimming over it. Tears rose in his eyes as he read. "My dear Alice. I haven't spoken to her since this last page was written."

I gazed up at Carroll, surprised by how much he missed this young girl that held his imagination along with him. It puzzled me how this man could barely age and all of his amazing memories were buried along with the people he shared them with. How could he possibly live with it?

Carroll tossed the journal back at me, beckoning me to follow him. He leaded me down through his beautiful garden and out into the forest once again. It wasn't like the place I traveled through before where it was only trees and some plants. No, this time it was full of grass with trees here and there. It was full of green with the full bloom flowers and trees. I felt myself in awe, falling in love with this place. This place felt…right, like I was in the perfect place to be.

Carroll turned around to see if I was still following. When my eyes connected to his, I could see his excitement and my happiness reflect in his eyes. Was there some connection between us? I couldn't tell.

A tall oak tree stood in the middle of the large area of fresh green grass, a large hole descending underneath the shade from the tree. I felt myself gulp, knowing this was of the Rabbit Hole that Alice described in her journal. I glanced up at Carroll with weary eyes, worried with fear.

"Is everything alright, Rebecca?" Carroll asked, his hands resting in my arms.

"Yes, just nervous."

Carroll's eyebrows burrowed. "Of what?"

"What I am going to see…" I stated, trying not to express the fear in my voice as I stared at the empty hole.

"Now, see, there is nothing to worry about my dear," Carroll said, moving across the grass toward the hole, peeking inside. When he faced me again, a wide grin spread across his face. "Look inside yourself. You may even find yourself a white rabbit."

I gazed at him, not so sure. But as he beckoned me forward, my curiosity rose inside my body. My fear disappeared as I took the next steps toward the hole. I peered over the hole, looking deep within. It looked so far down, but I did see things at the bottom. With one last stare at the bottom, I saw a little white furry thing run across the view. I gasped, I knew what it was: the White Rabbit.

"I see him! I see the White Rabbit!" I exclaimed, between the feelings of joy and confusion.

I could hear Carroll clapping in the background, full of happiness. He was speaking nonsense behind me, until some random sentence caught my attention.

"You are indeed the new Alice!" He roared with joyful laughter.

I spun around, my eyes wide with terror. How could he think I was "Alice"? What was wrong with him? Was he _mad?_

Just as I opened my mouth to speak, Carroll pushed my back at the hole, and I quickly tumbled down the Rabbit Hole, hearing his last words echoing after my fall.

"Good luck, Alice!"

Alice? I was certainly not Alice! He must be mad!

All of a sudden, I felt ten years younger, lost in a dream that I couldn't find the reason of. I was falling down a hole that had spirals of colors on the walls and objects floating around me. I remember dreaming about this same place, somehow my falling slowed rapidly, giving me the ability to touch and use all of the objects. In the dream, I was so puzzled that I found this most fun I had in years. Now, I was terrified out of my mind.

Without knowing it, I slammed onto the floor of the hole, gazing around at the checkered patterned room. It was the largest room I had ever seen, my blood pounding at the sight of every object in the room being so big. As I continued to travel around the gigantic room, I saw a little bottle on the floor, with a tag that read DRINK ME. Without thinking, I drank it, completely out of my mind since I didn't know if it could kill me or not. Incredible speed or just the shock of the drink, the walls came swarming toward me, the room becoming suddenly smaller and smaller. I sat on the floor, screaming with all my might as I held out my hands and feet.

The walls stopped before they hit me, but I heard a voice on the other side. A young man, probably a little older than me walked up to the room, opening one of the walls, peering at me.

"Sorry, ma'am, not the person who I was looking for," he said with an Irish accent, beautifully.

"It's not a problem," I spoke, brushing off the dirt of my jeans. "I'm just wondering what this person did to you to make you do this to them."

He winked. "It's a secret."

I laughed, aloud for once.

"Charlie Bird, nice to meet ya," Charlie shook my hand.

"Rebecca North, nice to meet you too."

"Where you from?" Charlie asked, truly intrigued since he sat down, waiting for a reply.

I shrugged. Where I am from? More like the question is: Where in the hell am I? I casually gave a little point up to the hole I just came through, which disappeared miraculously. Charlie flew to his feet (literally, flew), grabbing my hand and mumbling as he led me along a small town I have never seen before. No one was out and it resembled a shabby place that I was taught not to go visit, so I ignored the town and focused on the shop that I was being led to. It was a tea shop, full of wonderful places I have never seen before.

"You came from up there, you say?" Charlie asked me once more, determined to have it right.

"Yes, Charlie," I sighed. His forgetfulness was quite irritating.

As we continued on through the tea shop that had the oddest things for a place that sold tea. I was starting realize I was being led to the back of the shop, so my fear started getting the best of me, thinking this guy was going to hurt me. I quickly came up with the question I have wanted to ask for a while.

"Charlie, where are we going?"

He pushed open the back door that led to a beautifully made office as he made his answer. "To visit Hatter."

"Hatter?" I was puzzled.

Just then, I noticed a tall guy was standing across the room, his back toward us, holding a tea cup as he stared at the shelves behind his desk. As I asked Charlie my last question, this guy spun around, clearly answering the call of his name.

**Tell me what you think. PLEASE PLEASE review. I'm new here, but I know how much I love reviews! Thank you! **


End file.
